Demons in the dark
by LiveLifeXX
Summary: Brianna Stilinski, is the twin sister of Stiles. She has her secrets and her scars. Brianna has been best friends with Scott sense 4th grade. She's been threw so much that her life is beginning to spiral out of control. Know Scott and Stiles must not only fight the demons trying to destroy them but also the demons trying to destroy their best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING PLEASE READ IMPORTANT-This chapter is a little sad**

**It explains Brianna's Story, Not all these facts I have in the chapter may be true like how Scott and Stiles actually met or how Stiles's mother actually died, it's just how I see it in my mind. I will have another chapter uploaded by tomorrow but I wanted to get this up tonight to start my story I hope you like it**

**-Liz**

—

**Name-Brianna Anne Stilinski. **

**Age- 16**

**D.O.B-April 15th 1996(Stiles is two minuets older) **

**Brianna is the identical twin sister of Stiles Stilinski.**

Background(Before Peter bit Scott) _**My take on it may not be true**_!

Brianna and Stiles lived in Beacon hills their whole life, they met Lydia, Danny, and Jackson in kindergarten. Brianna instantly became friends with Lydia but not the best friends. They didn't meet Scott until 4th grade when he and his mom and dad moved to Beacon hills cause his dad was hired to work on a case(The Hale fire) for a year. The McCall family was going to move back to their hometown in Nevada after a year but Scott's mother liked it so much they stayed. Scott quickly became friends with Brianna first this is how they met.

—4th grade—

"Class we have a new student joining us today please welcome Scott McCall." All the other students ignored him however Brianna invited Scott to sit with her sense Stiles was home sick and she was feeling lonely.

"Hi!." She smiled.

"Hello." Scott said shyly.

"I'm Brianna, my brother and friends call me Bree though." She smiled. Scott smiled shyly up at her.

"I'm Scott, McCall." Scott said.

"Hey, your daddy isn't David McCall his he?." Bree asked.

"Ah, yeah he is why?."

"My daddy's working with him! he's the sherif." She stated proudly. Throughout the day Bree showed him around and they became fast friends.

—At lunch—

"I'm sure you'll like my brother." Bree said bitting her chicken nugget.

"You have a brother?." Scott asked now completely relaxed and not shy around Bree anymore.

"Yeah, twin in fact, didn't I say?."

"I must have forgot." Scott answered.

"He can be mean sometimes but he's really funny he likes to be called Stiles."

"What's his real name?." Scott asked eating his tuna sandwich.

"We don't say it out loud." Bree whispered in Scott's ear then burst out in uncontrollable giggles.

"I like you." Bree said to Scott.

"I like you too."

"I can tell we'll be friends forever agreed?."

"Agreed?."

That week sense Stiles was so sick Scott and Bree did everything together, Bree should him around Beacon hills and she met his mom. Three years latter, Scott told Bree the news.

"Nugget?." Scott said to Bree, They were in Bree's room watching Finding Nemo their favorite movie. Nugget was the nickname he'd given her sense she ate chicken nugget's the day they met and it kind of stuck.

"Yeah Scotty?." 13 year old Bree said looking up at him. She instantly could tell Scott had been crying. "What's wrong Scotty?."

"I'm moving tomorrow." Bree jumped up.

"What?." Bree said. "Scotty why didn't you tell me?!." Bree cried.

"I couldn't." Scott whispered.

"Why are you leaving Scott." Bree whispered.

"My parents they're, getting a divorce, my dad's getting custody.I've known for a month" Bree turned serious.

"Get out." She said.

"What?." Scott said shocked.

"I said get out."

"Bree, why are you being like this?."

"Scott we tell each other everything and I mean EVERYTHING, I told you how my doggy died, you told me how your dad was drinking we tell each other everything! how could you not tell me you're moving tomorrow?." Bree cried tears streaming down her face to mad and sad to even focus on what she was saying.

"I couldn't you're my best friend Bree, I love you and I couldn't stand to see you cry." Bree pushed him.

"I SAID GET OUT!." Scott ran from the room also in tears.

"Not staying for dinner Scott?!." Mrs. Stilinski said just has Scott slammed the front door.

Bree cried for weeks and weeks it wasn't until it was Lydia who comforted her that she stopped crying. Bree began to hate herself for not saying by to Scott when he left. He tried texting and calling but nothing worked she refused to speak to him and her and Lydia's friendship was growing stronger. Lydia became her knew best friend. But deep in her heart she knew the reason she made herself to believe she hated Scott so much. She fell in love with him.

A year later( in the middle of 8th grade) Brianna stopped going by Bree and everyone just calls her Brianna know. Brianna was with her mom when she died in a car crash. Brianna remembers it so well, it was down poring and it was so hard to see they were just pulling into their street when an 18 wheeler smashed into the driver's side of the car, They were thrown off the road, the driver of the truck did not see their car at all do to the rain and slipped and it was too late when he finally saw their jeep. The car rolled over and over and landed on Brianna's side, Brianna screamed and looked over at her mom who was covered in blood, her mother was still breathing but barley, a piece of the windshield was wedged in her chest.

"Bree, baby girl." Her mother whispered.

"Mom." Bree cried. "Mom you're going to be okay."

"Bree I love you." Her mom said. "Tell your dad and Stiles I love them." Claudia whispered to her daughter.

"Mom please you can't leave me please." Bree begged. "Don't leave like Scott did mommy please." Bree cried "I'll have no one."

"Brianna, I love you so much." Her mom gasped trying to catch her breath. They heard ambulances in the background but they were at least 5 minuets away.

"Brianna you're going to see Scott again." Claudia said(She could see glimpses of the future when she wanted to, what she saw was Brianna and Scott kissing, them fighting, and Brianna dying in Scott's arms.)

"Mom."

"You're going see him again." Where her mom's last words. Bree cried and cried and finally passed out cause what she didn't know was that she was hit in the head.

Brianna was stuck in a comma for three weeks. During the third week Scott came back when he heard the news of the car accident even though Scott and Brianna didn't keep in touch Stiles and he did and Stiles would even visit Scott on the weekends in Nevada sometimes. Scott begged his father into letting him stay in Beacon hills sense Brianna was hurt and his dad agreed. Scott came back to see his nugget laying on the hospital bed, he was so scared for her and he could see the scar on her head. She had numerous cuts and bruises on her body. Scott sat by her bedside for 3 days(His mom worked at the hospital bed then) His mother came in saying that if Brianna doesn't wake up in the next hour she will be dead because her brain was going to shut dow due to the injury. Scott cried this is what he told her while she was in the comma.

"Brianna, please wake up, I love you so much, please, I've missed you, I'm so so so sorry Bree, I'll make it up to you I promise. I love you." He whispered the last part and closed his eyes as the tears fell.

"S-Scott?." He heard.

Brianna woke up and was taken out of the hospital a week later but she wasn't the same as Scott remembered. At her mother's funeral she couldn't speak, she tried, but she ended up running out crying. Scott ran after her and held her in his arms. Scott's and Brianna's relationship was rebuilt. Brianna started becoming more distant to Lydia and Danny, she shut herself out at school and never talked unless it was to Scott or Stiles or to answer a question in class. She became depressed and to this day is still depressed. She cried herself to sleep most nights. Brianna started failing her classes and she's always been a straight A student with a IQ or 165. Brianna was lost. Brianna started self harming herself because she felt worthless and a failure. One day Scott found her razor and confronted her about it, he saw her scars that ran their way up her arms and thighs and together they cried. Scott helped Brianna stop cutting, it took 3 months but she wasn't healed.

One day however she was so depressed and angry that when she cut she slit her wrists, she lost so much blood that she passed out Scott found her in her bathroom surrounded by a pool of blood he screamed which dragged in her dad's attention who was in the next room. Her dad brought Brianna to the hospital and their Scott told them that she was self-harming but he thought she was better, the doctor's told him that he helped a lot and that without him Brianna would have done this months ago. Brianna doesn't try to hide her scars anymore they are still their but you can barley see them. she believes it show's how strong she was and how she overcame everything. She's still depressed but she beat Self-Harm.


	2. Ch 1: A night to remember

**Hey guys, thanks for clicking on my story, anyway I'm sorry for the long wait, last time I checked teen wolf was still on netflix and now it's not :( so I had to buy the episode on iTunes so I could write this fan fiction, I hope you like this story, I'm planning to update at least once to twice a week!**

* * *

"BRIANNA!." I heard a hyperactive Stiles yell. He came running into my room and tripped over my bed.

"Jesus Stiles what?." I asked. I put my Harry Potter book down and stared at him.

"You'll never believe this!." I laughed at him.

"What is it Stiles?." I asked kind of getting a little impatient.

"Dad got a radio call in, apparently two joggers found half a dead body in the woods!."

"Stiles didn't you get grounded for a month last time you listened in on dad's call?." I asked laughing.

"Hey not everyone's a goody goody like you Brianna."

"Okay sure, anyway why are you so excited about this someone died Stiles!." I said.

"Oh come on Brianna nothing ever happens in Beacon hills it's like a ghost town. Come on we're getting Scott." Stiles said. Stiles literally pulled me off my bed and forced me to start walking.

—Later :) —

"Stiles's I want to go home I'm tired."

"Shut up Brianna." Stiles said as he called Scott for like the 8th time. "Fuck it, I'm just going to go get him."

Stiles pulled into Scott's house and parked the car. I watched him as he went to the front door and knocked, after waiting he held his phone up to his ear again, throwing his fist in frustration Stiles put his phone back into his pocket and started climbing up the side of Scott's house. As Stiles reached the top of the house I heard the front door open, I saw Scotty with a baseball bat checking the left and right side of the porch, I looked back up at my idiot brother who was just about to knock on Scott's window but slipped, as he slipped, the side of the house caught his leg which made him fall face first, as he hung from the house. Scott started swinging the bat when he saw Stiles fall but stopped. I could see them arguing and a couple minuets later Stiles and Scott came to the jeep.

"Hey Scotty." I said to him from the front seat.

"You got dragged into this too huh?." Scott asked.

"Literally." I said glaring at Stiles.

—5 minuets later, Beacon hills preserve—

Stiles pulled up the Beacon Hills Preserve sign. I stared at the 'No entry After Dark." _Juvenile Delinquent _I thought sense Stiles broke two of dad's rules tonight.

"We're seriously doing this?." Scott whined.

"You're the one always bitching about nothing ever happening in this town." Stiles said to Scott.

" I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott said both Stiles and I laughed.

"Right cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles said.

"No. Because I'm playing this year." Stiles and I looked at Scott. "In fact. I'm even making first line."

"Good luck with that buddy." I said patting his shoulder.

"That's the spirt Scott everyone should have a dream even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles said. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Just out of curiosity which half of the body are we looking for?." Scott said.

"Huh. Didn't think about that?." Suddenly an unpleasant thought it me.

"Hey Stiles?."

"Yeah sis?."

"What if whatever killed the body is still out here?." Both boys turned to me. "Also something you didn't think about right?." Stiles nodded. "UGH! I'm going to die." I cried.

"It's comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott said as he started to climb a hill, I however stayed put.

"You coming Brianna?" Scott asked.

"No I'm going back to the jeep." I said about to turn around.

"Okay. Just when the murderer kills you, tell him I said hi!." Stiles said.

"On second thoughts." Scott pulled me up to his level on the hill. "Are you okay?." I asked him when his breathing hitched.

He nodded but turned to Stiles. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight A , Stiles?."

Scott and I made it to the top of the hill but were instantly pulled down.

"The fuck Stiles?." I asked only to get a hand covering my mouth. I turned to my brother who I was ready to kill at any minuet only to find him looking about 50 feet ahead of us. I noticed a couple police officers with flashlights pointed just above us.

"Wait." Stiles said letting go of my mouth. "Lets go!." Stiles pulled me up and I ran with him.

"Brianna! Stiles!." I heard after running a little ways so I stopped and waited for Scott to catch up.

"Scott if you're gonna play lacrosse you got to learn to run." I whispered.

"Shu-" Scott was about to say shut up but was interrupted by.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!." Scott pulled me behind a tree with him and we both listened as the officer threatened Stiles.

"Hang on, Hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." I heard the comforting yet terrifying voice of my father.

"We're dead!." I whispered to Scott but he put his hand over my mouth and told me to shut up.

"Dad ho-how yah doing?." Dad looked at Stiles.

"So do you ah. Always listen into my phone calls?." Dad asked.

"No. Well not the boring ones."

_IDIOT!_ I thought to myself.

"So where are your usual partners in crime huh?."

"Who Scott? Scott's at home, wanted to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow."

"And Brianna?."

"Asleep dad." Stiles said.

"Scott!? Brianna!?." Dad called. When there was no answer dad looked at Stiles and then called our names again. "Well young man, I'm going to walk you to your car, and then you and I are going to have a conversation about a little thing called invasion of privacy." I groaned in frustration. Scott let go of me and I stared at him.

"Know what?." I asked frustrated.

"I don't know, we walk I guess." I sighed.

"Ugh I don't need this. Not that I don't love you Scotty, but I'm cold and tired I wanna go home!." Scott looked at me he started taking off his jacket. "What are you doing?." I asked

"Solving one of your many problems." Scott said as he slipped his nice warm jacket over my arms. I was so thankful it was dark sense my cheeks felt like they were on fire. Scott stared at me but suddenly he had trouble breathing, just as he was about to take a breath from his inhaler we both heard a strange sound. Scott and I turned our heads just in time to see a herd of deer headed our way.

"GET DOWN!." Scott said as he pulled me down. I covered my head with my hands as Scott held me. Around 2 minuets later the deer stopped and Scott and I got up.

"Are you okay Brianna?." Scott asked.

"I think so, you?." I said brushing myself off.

"Yeah but I dropped my inhaler help me look for it?!." Scott said and I nodded. I turned on my flashlight from my phone and started searching the ground. I felt the back of my hairs on my neck stand up and turned around to come face to face with giant wolf.

"AHH!." I screamed bloody murder as the wolf stared at me.

"BREE!?." I was so scared I didn't even notice that Scott called me Bree. The wolf pushed me down and I suddenly my arm felt like needles were being stabbed into me. I started running leaving Scott on the spot. After running for like five minuets I tripped over a branch dropping my phone.

"SCOTT!?." I screamed. "SCOTT!?." I heard a twig snap behind me and looked up seeing nothing so I took off running again. I heard a scream somewhere in the distance somehow knowing it was Scott.

"SCOTT!." I said turning back as I ran. Suddenly I collided with something hard and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?." A male voice asked. "Hello?." I looked up seeing just the outline of the figure as it was too dark.

"N-no. M-my friend." I said shaking.

"You're bleeding." I looked down on my arm seeing the blood I didn't realize until know that my arm really did hurt.

"I think it bit me?." i said.

"What did?."

"There was a wolf."

"Are you sure?." The stranger asked sounding worried.

"It stared at me."

"Look get out of the woods, run straight and you should come to a road, just get out of the woods." I stared straight.

"Just go…" I started saying as I turned back to the stranger, unfortunately he disappeared. I started running.

"SCOTT?." I screamed when I reached the road. "SCOTT!." I was crying know.

"BRIANNA!." The voice sounded so far away in the rain it was hard to tell what direction it came from.

"SCOTT!." I said suddenly something grabbed me. I went to hit whatever it was but I instantly relaxed when I saw the face of my best friend. "You're okay!." I said crying into Scott's shoulder. " I left you." I cried as he hugged me.

"It doesn't matter, we're together know and both safe." Scott sounded like he was keeping something from me. We didn't even realize that we were in the middle of the road until we heard the screeching of a car. The car swerved and just barley missed us.

"Can we go home know?." I said.

"Yeah, Nugget, lets go home." Scott held my hand and we walked home. When Scott dropped me off at home, I opened the door and was instantly hugged.

"Thank god you're okay, I thought something happened to you." Stiles told me.

"I'm okay, Scott's okay too." I said.

"Sti, I'm really tired, I'm gonna go to bed." Stiles nodded.

"Same, dad will kill us if we're still awake when he comes home." Stiles and I walked up the stairs and went our separate ways to our rooms. I walked into my private bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror, my face was covered with dirt, my shirt was ripped and my arm was indeed bit. I took a shower to clean everything off and after I cleaned out my wound. I went to bed unaware that my life would be forever changed.

_Bree's Dream._

_I awoke in what seemed to be a circular field, surrounded by flowers. I was in a white silk spaghetti strap dress. The wind blew threw me as I stood up. I looked to my right seeing a mirror. _

_Why is there a mirror in the middle of a flower field? I thought. I stared in the mirror but what I saw wasn't myself. I had blonde glowing hair instead of Brown frizzy hair, my body and skin were flawless, I touched my face to make sure that it was really me and the reflection fallowed. I stared. _

_What is this? I said out loud. _

"_A test my dear." I stared where the voice came from but nobody was there. _

"_Hello?." I asked. _

"_This is a test my sweet Brianna, and you passed you will be rewarded." The voice said. _

"_Rewarded with what?." I asked. _

"_All will be told in time my dear Brianna, just have patience."_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading everyone again, sorry for the long wait!. **_

_**-Liz**_


	3. Chapter 2- Lycanthropy begins

Sorry for the long update guys!.

* * *

I woke up in the morning with the thought of a brand new school year to actually make something of myself. I did my normal morning routine which included: Showering, skincare, makeup, getting dressed.

( Outfit- go to Polyvore . com copy and paste /briannas_first_day_school_outfit/set?id=142516032 it wont let me write the whole thing together sorry!) I did my makeup just some casual eyeshadow and some rosy red lips. I applied my favorite perfume ever Marc Jacob's daisy perfume(Literally smells so good!) After applying perfume I walked downstairs.

"Hey Bro." I said to Stiles as I saw him eating a bagel in the kitchen.

"Morning sis, dad left early today." He said in between bites.

"Stiles, chew your food first." I made my breakfast, scrambled eggs. "Can we stop at starbucks on the way?." I said.

"Sure I need coffee too." Stiles said. Stiles and I finished our breakfast and drove to school I've always been so great full that there was a Starbucks on the way. After getting my coffee at Starbucks and Stiles getting his we drove the remanding time to school.

"We're meeting Scott before we go in." Stiles said. I nodded. Stiles parked the jeep and I grabbed my backpack and we waited for Scott outside the school. After about 5 minuets Scott finally showed up.

"Alright lets see this thing." Stiles said. Scott lifted up his shirt and I couldn't help but blush. Stiles tried to touch it and Scott flinched away.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said.

"A wolf bit yah?." Stiles said.

"Yeah."

"No it didn't." Stiles said.

"What do you mean no it didn't how do you know what we heard? you weren't there dumb ass." I said to Stiles.

"Because loser there are no wolves in California." Stiles said.

"Really?." Scott and I said at the same time.

"Yes really, California doesn't have wolves."

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf, your definitely not going to believe me that…we found the body." Scott said.

"Really why didn't you tell me?." Stiles said hitting me upside the head.

"Ow bitch. I'm trying to erase the memories." I said rubbing my head glaring at Stiles.

"This has got to be the best thing that's happened to this miserable town sense…" Stiles looked to his left. "The birth of Lydia Martin." Lydia took one look at me and started walking faster. I wasn't able to hear what Stiles was saying cause I was too focussed on my ex best friend. "You're the cause of this you know." Scott looked at me and I shrugged. "Dragging me down to your nerd depth, I'm a nerd by association, I've been Scarlet-nerded by you." I rolled my eyes at Stiles and the three of us went into school. After class started the teacher turned to us.

"Now, I'm sure you all know there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." Stiles winked at Scott and I sense I was sitting in the seat behind Stiles and Scott across from Stiles. "But I am going to inform you that the police have suspect in custody." Scott looked at Stiles and I and we both shrugged. "Which means that you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which outlines this semester." The class started reading the syllabus. A couple minuets latter the vice Principle came in with a girl I've never seen before.

"Everyone this is Allison Argent, please do you best to make her feel welcome." Allison awkwardly walked to the only seat available which was behind Scott. Scott turned and gave her a pen.

"Thanks." I heard her say." After English I walked to my locker to see Scott leaning against his staring at Allison. Becky walked up to us and said.

"Can somebody please tell how the new girl is here for all of ten minuets and she's already apart of Lydia's clique?."

"Cause she's hot. Beautiful people heard together." Stiles said. Becky and I rolled our eyes at him.

—Time skip—

I was sitting on the bleachers a couple feet away from Allison and Lydia reading my book. I noticed Scott staring at them and I watched them laugh at each other. Scott noticed me staring at them and waved to me. I waved back and whispered 'good luck Scotty.' to myself, he smiled at me.

"Do you know how he is?." Allison asked me. I glanced at her. "Ah hello?."

"Sorry. Um yeah that's my friend Scott McCall."

"You're in my english class too right?." I nodded. "Come sit with us." Allison said patting the seat next to her.

"Ah, I'm fine here." I said looking at Lydia.

"No I insist come sit Ana." Lydia said.

"Um are you sure?." Allison looked between Lydia and I. Lydia rolled her eyes and smiled.

"New school year remember, I wanna try to work things out." I felt my mouth dropped, the last I talked to Lydia she hated my guts."

"Ah, okay." I say in the middle of Allison and Lydia, Allison on my left and Lydia on my right.

"Allison this is Ana Stilinski, Ana, Allison Argent." Lydia said.

"Nice to meet you."Allison said. The coach blew the whistle and I noticed Scott clutch his ears, Coach began practice and Scott still wasn't paying attention in the goal. The player threw the ball and it hit him square in the face. I winced for him. People started laughing and Scott got up. The next player got up and threw the lacrosse ball and it went straight into Scotts stick. He looked more surprised than Coach was. The next player went up and Scott caught the ball easy.

"GO SCOTT!." I called from the bleachers and Scott smiled at me. More players went up and Scott caught every single ball.

"He's pretty good isn't he?." Allison said.

"Yeah he's really good." Lydia said. Jackson was up and I could tell he wanted to take down Scott. He ran towards Scott, threw the ball and Scott caught it. Lydia and I stood up and cheered. Stiles turned to me.

"THAT'S MY FRIEND." Stiles said proudly.

"GO SCOTT!." I Cheered again. After practice Stiles, Scott and I went back to the Beacon Hills Preserve to look for Scott's inhaler.

"I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott told us as we all hopped over a puddle. "And thats not the only weird thing. I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things." Scott said.

"Smell things like what?." Stiles asked.

"Like the mint majito gum in your pocket." Scott said to Stiles.

"I don't have-." Stiles said reaching into is pocket only to pull out a half eaten piece of gum. "Sweet." Stiles put the gum in his mouth.

"Gross." I said.

"Or your vanilla perfume and coconut scented shampoo." Scott said to me.

_interesting_ I thought to myself.

"You know I think i've heard of something like this before." Stiles said.

"Really? you have?." Scott asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy." Stiles said winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What is that? is it bad?." _Wow Scott you really need to get out more._

"Oh yeah it's the worst." Stiles said.

"But only on a full moon." I said. Scott stared at me and Stiles and I both howled like wolves. We started laughing as Scott pushed me into Stiles.

"Rude." I mumbled.

"This isn't funny you guys, Something could be seriously wrong with me!." Scott cried.

"It's okay Scotty." I said sympathetically but Stiles ruined the moment when he said.

"We know you're a werewolf!." And growled like a dork. Scott chose to ignore him. "Okay obviously we're kidding, but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's cause friday's a full moon."

" I could have sworn this is it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott said searching in the leaves.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like 80 bucks." Scott said. Stiles looked ahead and flinched, I looked in his direction and saw a guy dressed in black. I hit Scott on the head.

"Ow Brianna!." I hit him again and he got up and stared at the guy with us.

"What are you doing here?." The mystery guy asked. "This is private property." He stared at me and I saw something flash in his eyes as he stared at me, I started to shrink away from the stranger behind Stiles.

"Sorry man we didn't know." Stiles said.

"Yeah we were just looking for… forget it." The guy threw something at me and I caught it, it was Scott's inhaler. I handed it to Scott and watched the mystery guy leave.

"Alright guys come on I got to get to work." Scott said.

"Dude,that was Derek Hale." Stiles said to us. "You remember right he's only like three years older than us." Stiles said.

"Remember what?." Scott and I said in unison.

"His family, they all burned to death in a fire like seven years ago." Stiles said.

"Wonder what he's doing back." Scott said.

_Derek's Pov. _

It was her! I recognized her the minuet I saw her, the only difference was there was no scars on her like there was three years ago in the hospital. I didn't mean to stare but I couldn't help it, I remember the day I first saw her.

"_I'm looking for my Uncle Peter Hale." I said. To the nurse in the hospital. _

"_Um, let me check." The nurse checked the paper work. "Room 36B."She said. I walked into the room and instead of seeing Peter I saw a girl, she was unconscious. I noticed she had a dozen scraps and bruises on her body. "Save me." I heard a faint whisper in the air and jumped. "Don't leave me here alone." _

"_What are you doing in here?." The same nurse asked. "I said room 36B this is room 36A." _

"_Sorry I didn't know, what happened to her?." _

"_She was in a car crash and has been in a coma for a week. Look kid, you can't be in here." _

_End of flashback. _

Back to Bree's POV.

I was at home staring at the bite on my arm, it hadn't gone away yet. I dabbed some hydro peroxide on it I flinched but it would help it heal. After that I went to bed and hopped tomorrow would be better.


	4. Chapter 3- let the tears fall down

**I'm going to try to upload more frequently know, maybe like two to three times a week!. I hope you like my story so far, I have great plans for future chapters!**

* * *

Stiles and I were in his room researching and reading article after article about werwolf sittings/attacks.

"Stiles this is insane." I said as Stiles researched werwolves.

"I know Brianna but think about it, we went out on the full moon, Scott got bit by a 'Wolf' and now he's like freaking superman."

"Then why haven't I changed." I mumbled.

"what?." Stiles asked me. "Brianna did you get bit too?." Stiles asked.

"No." I replied.

"Don't lie to me. Don't fucking lie. Bree did you or did you not get bit?." I sighed there was no way out I couldn't lie to my twin.

"Okay yes." I showed him the bit mark on my arm. It heeled but a faint scare was still there. "I got bit before Scott."

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?." Stiles said. "We're best friends."

"I'm sorry Sti. Nothing was happening to me so I thought I was fine." I replied.

"I'm calling Scott." Stiles said calling him.

—Time skip. 30 minuets.—

"Where the hell is he." Stiles said after taking way to much Adderall today. Stiles returned to his laptop and about ten minuets later we heard a knock on the door.

"Get the hell in here." Stiles said to Scott who looked like he was in the best mood of his life.

"I've been up all night, reading, books, websites all this stuff." Stiles said.

"How much adderall have you had today?." Scott asked.

"A lot." I told him.

"Doesn't matter okay. Just listen." Stiles said as Scott sat on the bed next to me.

"Is this about the body did they find out who did it?." Scott asked.

"No they're still questioning people even Derek Hale!."

"The hottie from the woods?." I asked. Both boys stared at me. "Its true." I said shrinking back as Scott patted my back smiling.

"Yeah! yes. But that's not the thing okay!." Stiles said frantically.

"What thing?." Scott asked.

"remember the joke we made the other day." Stiles asked pointing to me.

"It's not a joke anymore dude." I told Scott. Scott looked at me then at Stiles then back to me.

"The wolf, the bite in the woods." Stiles said. "I started doing all this reading. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY A WOLF HOWLS?." Stiles practically screamed at us.

"Should I?." Scott asked.

"It's a signal."

"Signal for what?." Scott asked Stiles.

"When a wolfs alone it howls to signal it's location to the rest of the pack." I told him.

"So if you heard a wolf howling that could mean others could be nearby maybe even a whole pack of them."

" A pack of wolves?." Scott asked Stiles. Stiles and I looked at each other then said.

"No. Werwolves."

"You believe this?." Scott asked me.

"It all makes sense Scott."

"The only thing that doesn't make sense is that Bree's not turning either." Stiles said causing Scott to look at me. But he ignored it.

"Are you guys seriously wasting my time with this?." Scott yelled at us.

"Scott." I said softly and put my hand on his shoulder but he pushed me off. "You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." I swear I felt my heart break with those nine words.

"I saw you on the field today Scott." Stiles said. "What you did wasn't just amazing." Stiles said

"it was impossible." I finished. Scott stared at Stiles.

"So I made a good shot." Scott said.

"NO! you made an incredible shot, the way you moved, your speed your reflexes." Stiles rambled on. " People can't just suddenly do that over night. And then theres the vision and the sense AND DON'T EVEN THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU DON'T NEED YOUR INHALER ANYMORE!."

"Okay, okay." Scott said trying to calm Stiles down. "I can't think about this know, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?." Stiles said.

"Scott the full moon's tonight." I said.

"I can't believe you out of all people believe him Brianna."

"Scott this is serious." I said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!." Scott screamed at me. "I just made first line, I've got a date with a girl that I can't even believe she wants to go out with me, everything in my life is somehow perfect why are you trying to ruin it." Scott screamed.

"We're trying to help." Stiles said feeling bad that Scott was screaming at me. "You're cursed Scott." Scott glared at us. "And it's not just the moon which causes you to physically change, it also happens to be when your blood lust is at it's peek."

"Blood lust?." Scott asked.

"Your urge to kill." I answered.

"I'm already feeling an urge to kill Brianna." Scott said glaring at me. _What the hell did I do?_

"You have to hear this." Stiles said grabbing his book. "Change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. And I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does, you gotta cancel this date." Stiles said turning around to grab Scott's phone. "I'm gunna call her right know." Stiles said grabbing Scotts phone.

"What are you doing?." Scott asked.

"I'm canceling this date." Stiles said.

"NO!." Scott screamed. He grabbed Stiles's shirt and slammed him into the wall. He was about to punch him so I grabbed his wrist.

"Scott! Stop." Scott suddenly pushed me so hard that I fell straight into the wall smashing my head. I stared at Stiles threw teary eyes. I can't believe my best friend did that, the guy I trusted with my life. I don't think I'll ever forgive him for hurting me. Scott pushed Stiles's chair in anger. His breathing started getting heavier and heavier until he glanced at me, tears were silently streaming down my face, my head was pounding and my heart literally ached. Scott glanced back and forth between Stiles and I. Realization hit him when he stared at me cradling my throbbing wrist.

"Bree." Scott said softly. I glanced up at him shaking. "I'm…." He turned to Stiles. "I'm sorry. I gotta go get ready… for the party." Scott came towards me and I pushed myself as far away from him as I possibly could. I noticed the hurt in his eyes as he grabbed his backpack. Scott left and Stiles ran over to me.

"Are you okay?." I shook my head and let the tears fall.

"I think my wrist is broken." Stiles hugged me. I suddenly noticed three claw marks in Stiles's chair. "Stiles." Stiles stopped hugging me and stared at his chair. We looked back and forth. Stiles took me to the hospital and we waited in the waiting room.

"Stiles just go." I couldn't stand him fidgeting so much. "I know you're worried about Scott."

"Are you ever going to forgive him?."

"Not for a while. He hurt me mentally and physically."

"It might not be broken." He told me trying to comfort me.

"Brianna Stilinski?." The nurse called.

"I'll pick you up after the party." Stiles said.

"K." It took about an hour for the doctor to examine my wrist and do the x-rays.

"I'm sorry to say this Brianna but your wrist is broken, we'll have to call your father."

"My fathers at work?."

"He's the sheriff isn't he?." I nodded. "I'm sure he can take a break to help his daughter." I nodded and the doctor called my dad. Ten minuets later my dad showed up.

"How'd it happen?." My dad asked. _Oh you know, my best friend suddenly turned into a werewolf got mad when Stiles and I tried to help him and suddenly broke my wrist the usual._

"I fell down the stairs." I lied.

"Were you and Stiles playing indoor hockey again?."

"Ah. Yeah."

"Brianna I told you guys not to do that, you destroyed the house last time." Dad said.

"We only broke the window." Dad rolled his eyes. After getting my wrist wrapped up in a cast dad dropped me off at home.

"Tell your brother that he's still grounded." I nodded.

"Love you." When I got home I finished my homework thankful that it was my right hand(I'm a lefty!.) After finishing my homework I decided to watch some TV. Realizing that my brother wasn't coming home I waited for as long as I could and then crashed on the couch at 3am.

—-NEXT DAY—

"Brianna?." I opened my drowsy eyes to see my brother leaning over me. I noticed I was asleep on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me.

"When'd you get home?." I asked him.

"Just now."

"Stiles it's 5Am?." I said rubbing my eyes.

"I've been up all night looking for Scott."

"I'm going back to bed." I said grabbing the blanket, I started walking back up the stairs.

"Your wrist is really broken then huh?." I nodded. "He's sorry you know."

"I don't care." I said. I walked into my room and fell asleep. Around 7:20 I got up again. I was a little sleepy but It didn't bother me too much. After taking a shower and applying makeup I got dressed in this. polyvore (. Com) /teen_wolf_outfit/set?id=142959490 I went to school with Stiles. I ignored Scott for the whole entire day, he knew I was mad at him and wanted me to talk but I couldn't. I wanted him to know how mad I was. I was watching lacrosse practice. I wouldn't have but I needed a ride form Stiles.

"I missed you at my party." I looked up to see Lydia sitting next to me. "What happened to your wrist?." She asked.

"I broke it." I said.

"I realize that but how?." She asked annoyed.

"Fell down the stairs."

"Were you and Stiles playing indoor hockey again?."

"You remember that?." I asked her.

"Yeah you two used to play it all the time." I said. Suddenly something happened to Scott and Jackson on the field.

"You think they're okay?." I asked.

"Probably. Anyway, I think we should do something soon?."

"Lydia, believe me I'm really glad we're friends again but why know?." I said. "We haven't been friend for two years?."

"I know, I was mad but I got over it, I realized what you were going threw, and wanted my best friend back I'm so sorry for hurting you Brianna. So I say tonight you and me have a sleepover like we always used to do."

"Really?."

"Brianna, I wanna try to be friends again, I know I hurt you, but just let me try." I nodded.

"What time should I come over?." I asked.

"5."

Stiles drove us home and I got ready for Lydia's sleepover.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, Comment, like and Fallow!**

**-Liz**


	5. Chapter 4- Bring on the wolfsbane

Thanks for reading guys!

* * *

I was watching lacrosse practice sense I needed a ride from Stiles. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard.

"McCall?. Hey McCall!?." I looked up from my Harry Potter book to see Scott laying on the ground and Jackson smirking at him. "My grandmother can move faster than that!." Coach taunted. "You think you can move faster than the lifeless corse of my dead grandmother?." Coach said. I rolled my eyes. "McCalls gunna do it again!, McCalls gunna do it again!." Coach laughed. Scott got back in line, this time he ran towards Jackson and checked Jackson right to the ground. I ran to the field when Scott fell as well.

"Scott you okay!?." I asked frantically.

"Dude are you okay?." Stiles asked next to me.

" I can't control it Stiles it's happening!." Scott said.

" What right here know? Alright come on get up." Stiles and I carried Scott under our arms into the locker room. I glanced back at Jackson when I noticed the guy from the woods watching us, we rather me. I gave a small nod letting him know I saw him and ran into the locker room.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!." Scott screamed when I asked if he was okay. Stiles grabbed my hand when Scott started running after us, Scott jumped on the locker that we were peering around the corner. I screamed and we hid in the caged lockers looking for Scott, when Scott saw he we started running again.

"Oh god I'm going to Die!." I cried.

"That should be your catch fraise." Stiles mocked referring to when I said it in the woods. Suddenly Stiles pushed my back towards the shower room, I knew he did it to protect me but I was still angry, I ran into one of the showers and hid in the very back, I heard something that sounded like a lot of air being let out. _Did Stiles really use the fire extinguisher?._

"Stiles?." I heard Scotts voice. "Wheres Brianna?. Stiles where's Brianna?." I didn't know if it was a trap so I stayed where I was.

"You tried to kill us." I heard Stiles voice, I didn't know I was crying until I felt a tear fall onto my hand, I closed my eyes and listened to my brothers voice. "It's like I told we before, it's the anger, it's your pulse rising, it's a trigger."

"But thats lacrosse, it's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed." I heard Scott's voice.

"Well it's going to be a lot more violent when you end up killing somebody on the field." Stiles said. "You can't play saturday you have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line." Scott said, finally I decided that it was safe so I peered around the corner still on the floor there isn't enough handsanatizer in the world to make me feel clean again after being crouched on the floor of the boys showers.

"Brianna thank god!." Scott said. "I'm so sorry I tried to kill you." He said softly.

"It's okay Scotty." I said.

"No it's not nugget, I'm really sorry I hurt you." Stiles smiled between the exchange of Scott and I.

"I forgive you!." I said hugging him.

"YAY! we all love each other again, know Bree we gotta go." I kissed Scott on the check and ran out with Stiles. Suddenly I realized what I just did.

"Oh god, did I seriously just do that?." I asked Stiles in the jeep.

"Yes you did, see I knew you liked him."

"I don't like him." I said.

"Yes you do don't deny it." _I don't like him…..I love him._

After doing our homework well me doing mine and most of Stiles sense he's to lazy to do his own chem homework, we decided to Skype Scott. Stiles thought it would be fun to pretend to shoot him with a fake laser gun when we called. When Scott answered our Skype call we both spun around in the chair and fake shot him with the gun.

"What'd you find out?." Scott asked.

"Not even a smile Scotty?." I laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Well it's bad, Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles said.

"Because of me!?." Scott said.

"Because he's an ass whole." I said. Stiles high fived me.

"Is he gunna play?." Scott said.

"Who cares." I mumbled.

"They don't know yet, know there just counting on you for saturday." Stiles said. Suddenly I saw something on the Scott's screen it looked like a black silhouette of a person. I pointed it to Stiles and he stared at the silhouette behind Scott.

"What?." Scott said. Stiles started typing.

_It looks like…_Suddenly the screen froze.

"Come on piece of shit computer, this is Scotts life!."

_Somebody's behind you!._ I typed when the screen unfroze, it got sent to Scott but it still froze again. After five minuets of waiting Scott hung up on our Skype call.

"That was weird." I said.

"Yeah it was, know get off my lap, your butt is boney." Stiles said pushing me off his lap making me fall to the floor.

"Dick." I said to him. After grabbing my phone I went into my room.

—Time Skip—

The next day at school Scott told Stiles and I that he was going to talk to coach about the game. During math in fifth period Mr. Colby had us get in pairs and solve an equation on the board, math was my strong subject so I was kind of happy that my pair was Greenberg.

"Pst. Red head." I glared at Greenberg.

"What?."I whispered.

"Whats the answer?."

"Wouldn't you like to know." I solved the equation and stared at Greenbergs work, he was still on the first part of it. I laughed and went back to my seat next to Stiles. Ten minuets later it was Scott's and Lydia's turn. I noticed them talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly a paper flew on my desk. _What are the talking about?. _ I saw Stiles looking at me.

_B-beats me, I heard Lydia mention a loser, it's prob Scott. :) _

_S-You know you like him. _

_B-way to change the subject and I don't like him!._

_S-Don't deny it_

_B-Wats' up with u saying that?_ Are note passing was interrupted when we Lydia walked down the isle to her desk.

"Mr. McCall you're not even close to finishing your problem." Scott glared at Mr. Colby. After class we walked to our locker.

"Sti is that dad?." I asked squinting up the hallway. Stiles ran away and I rolled my eyes spying at dad. Suddenly Stiles came back with Scott.

"Tell me what they're saying." Scott listened "Can you hear them?."

"Shut up."

"Curfew because of the body." Scott said.

"Unbelievable, my dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off who just killed there girl is hanging out doing what ever he wants."

"We don't know he killed her." I said as Scott wrapped an arm around me.

"You're just saying that cause you think he's hot." Scott said.

"Have you seen him….the things I would do to that boy." I said dreamily.

"Okay that disturbing image aside, We can't exactly tell your dad about Derek." Scott said.

"I can do something." Stiles said.

"Like what?." I asked.

"like find the other half of the body." Both Scott and I looked at Stiles like he had six heads _What the hell is wrong with him?. _Stiles walked away.

"Are you kidding?."

—Time Skip.—

I was at home finishing my homework. When Stiles ran into the room like a mad person.

"What are you doing?."

"Homework." I said.

"God, is that all you ever do don't you have a life?."

"And you wonder why I get A's and you get D's." I said rolling my eyes. Stiles slammed my book shut. "What the hell!."

"Didn't you get Scotts text?." Stiles asked frantically.

"I don't know where it is." Stiles started calling my phone and we heard it ringing, Stiles glared at me when we discovered it laying on the coach in plain sight.

"Are you sure your not the D student?."

"Shut up." I unlocked my phone and read the text.

_I found something at Dereks, get ovr to my house ASAP!_

Stiles didn't even give me a chance to react before he pulled me to the jeep. When we got to the house Stiles ran up the stairs as if a mass murderer was chasing him with a chainsaw, while I rolled my eyes and casually fallowed him up.

"There's something buried there I could smell blood." I heard Scott say, Scott glanced over at me.

"That's awesome!." Both Scott and I stared at Stiles. "I mean thats terrible."

"Blood? who's blood?." I asked.

"I don't know,but when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder, and you." He said pointing to Stiles. "Need to help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there is no way I'm not playing that game." The three of US drove to the hospital to go to the morgue. Scott and I walked down the hallway into the morgue so Stiles could keep look out.

"Why did I have time come?." I said shivering.

"Because I need your help." Scott said.

"Damn, this is creepy." Scott was walking towards the storages and started opening it.

"Keep look out!." He said as he pulled the body bag out.

"KK." I said, Scott started freaking out and pulled me out of the room.

"What!?." I said as we ran down the hallway. Scott and ignored me and we ran into the waiting room. We saw Stiles there pretending to read about menstrual cycles. _What an idiot._ While clearly staring at Lydia and Jackson making out. Scott ripped the article out of Stiles hand.

"God what?!." Stiles jumped.

"The sent was the same." Scott said.

"You sure?." Stiles asked standing up.

"Yes!." Scott said.

"So he did burry the other half of the body on his property."

"We don't know that Stiles." Both boys looked at me.

"You're just defending him cause he's hot." Scott looked curiously at Stiles. "Her words not mine." I laughed. "We're using this proof on him Bree." Stiles said.

"Why?." I whined.

He ignored me and then turned to Scott. "Tell me something first, are you doing this to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?." I glanced at Scott also curios.

"There were bite marks in the leg guys, Bite marks."

"Okay, then we're going to need a shovel."

"I'm not taking part in this." I said after we drove home.

"Fine then stay home."

"Where its safe? no I'd rather go get killed in the middle of the woods." I said sarcastically and walked up the stairs.

—Time skip—Next morning. Stiles told dad about the evidence he had so I drove with him and Scott in the jeep while dad road in the Sheriff's car. Scott and I were leaning up against the jeep as we watched Derek get shoved into the police car, he stared at me and Scott. Stiles started walking towards the car.

"What the fuck is he doing?." I asked.

"No you idiot." Scott said. He turned around.

"My brother is a complete idiot."

"Brianna!." I heard dad yell. "Where's your idiot brother." Scott smiled sort off. I accidentally glanced towards the car. Dad fallowed my gaze. "Come with me." Dad walked towards the car and yanked Stiles out of there.

"There stand." Dad said after walking away from the car.

"What the hell do you to think you're doing?." Dad said.

"I didn't do anything I think he's innocent."

"She's just saying that cause she thinks he's hot." Stiles said. I was completely unaware that Derek was listening into our conversation and smirked at Stiles's comment. If I did it'd be Stiles's body in the body bag.

"Anyway we were just trying to help!."

"Alright well how bout you help me understand how exactly you came across this.

"we were looking for Scott's inhaler." Stiles told dad

"when he dropped when?."

"The other night in the woods." _Stile shut up!._

"The night that you were looking for the first half of the body?."

"Yes!." Stiles said.

"The night you told me you were alone and Brianna and Scott were at home.

"Yes." I smacked Stiles on the back of the head. "No." Dad glared at him. "Ah, crap."

"Dumb-ass." I sighed.

"So you lied to me?." Dad said.

"Well that depends on how you define lying."

"I define it as not telling the truth how do you define it?." Dad said.

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position?." _How am I related to him…_

"get the hell out of here."

"Absolutely."

—Time Skip—

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott said.

"Well keep looking." Stiles said.

"Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they burry you as a wolf." I said.

"Or maybe it's like a special skill that you have to learn." Stiles replied.

"I'll put it on my to-do list." Scott said. "I still need to figure out how the hell I"m playing this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolf's." Stiles said.

"Okay! Stop it." I could sense Scotts annoyance.

"Stop what?." Stiles asked.

"Stop saying WEREWOLF! STOP ENJOYING THIS SO MUCH!." Scott cried.

"Scotty you okay?." I asked.

"NO!." _Why does he always yell at me._ "No I'm not, IM SO FAR FROM BEING OKAY!." Scott said.

"You're going to have to except this Scott, sooner or latter." Stiles said.

"I can't." Scott said.

"Well you're going to have to."

"No I can't breath!." Scott said to Stiles. Scott slammed his hand into the roof of the kept muttering wo! as he pulled off the dirt road.

"PULL OVER!." I was so worried for Scotts safety.

"Scott whats happening!." I cried.

"You kept it?!." Scott yelled. I glanced over to see Stiles's backpack, in it was the wolfsbane and rope.

"What was I sapossed to do with it?." Stiles said.

"STOP THE CAR!." Scott yelled. I saw his beautiful brown eyes turn gold as he stared at Stiles. Stiles ran out of the car with the backpack. I placed a hand on Scott's shoulder but he glared at me and ran off. I hopped out of my seat and started to run after him.

"Scott!." When I couldn't see him any longer I realized the mistake I made. I frantically searched for my phone and called Stiles. But he didn't answer.

"SCOTT!." I said. I called Stiles again and Stiles picked up the phone

"Where the hell are you!?." I started walking and took in surroundings. "By a river."

"That narrows it down." About ten minuets later Stiles finally found me walking on the road.

"You're an idiot." Stiles said.

"I know."

—Time Skip—

I was in the stands of the lacrosse game I saw Scott and Stiles come out of the locker room, Lydia grabbed Scott and started talking to him. I decided I didn't want to sit on the bleachers so I moved own to sit with Stiles on the bench. The game started out pretty good, Scott looked like he was fine until he was pushed down by Jackson. Stiles and I saw Scott looking at Allison and Lydia who were holding a 'We Luv u Jackson' Sign.

"Brutal." Stiles said. "Ah this is not going to be good." The ref looked weirdly at Scott as he was hunched over. Allison and Lydia held another sign for Jackson. Scott literally jumped straight over two players and had the ball, he threw it directly into the night.

"YES GO SCOTTY!." I cheered as Stiles side hugged me.

"PASS TO MCCALL, PASS TO MCCALL!." Coach said. One of the other players was watching Scott it and then passed him the ball directly.

"Did the opposing team deliberately pass us the ball?." Coach said sitting next to us.

"Ah yes sir, I think they did." Stiles said.

"Interesting." Coach said. Scott threw the ball and it broke right threw the opposing teams stick and into the goal. Everyone cheered again. We were all cheering. The game was a tie Scott had the ball but it looked like he had trouble. He was looking between the player and the net. He swung his stick into the net but he was staring at his had. Scott suddenly ran off the field.

I waited in the jeep as Stiles went to find Scott.

"What happened?." I asked when Stiles climbed into the jeep.

"He kissed Allison." Stiles explained to me the situation about Derek how the girl was his sister, and he was let out of jail. But I was focussed on the fact that Scott kissed Allison. All the hope I had left of us every being together was taking away

* * *

Hope you liked the story! plan on uploading more sense I'm on winter break!.

-Liz3


	6. Chapter 5- Weird events

NEW UPDATE YAY!.

* * *

Outfit weheartit entry/152972861/search?context_type=search&amp;context_user=kim_lacroix&amp;page=6&amp;query=summer+outfit

After getting ready for school Stiles ran into my room.

"You seems to being running into my room a lot more than usual." I said as he shut the door.

"We have to get to the school, Scott had a dream about Allison."

"I don't want to hear this!." I said throwing a pillow at Stiles.

"Not that kind of dream. In his dream they were making out on the bus."

"Not that kind of dream huh?." I said annoyed.

"JUST LISTEN BREE!, He attacked Allison, and he said it felt so real."

"So whats the point?." I said. "It was just a dream?."

"Bree, Scott said it felt like he was really there and Allison's not answering her phone."

—Time skip—

We got to the school and I was a little bit cranky sense I didn't have my daily coffee. I was walking in the halls with Scott and Stiles a little bit ahead of me.

"She's probably fine." Stiles said as Scott called Allison for the eight-hundredth time.

"She's not answering my text's Stiles." Scott said. I actually felt bad for the boy.

"It could just be a coincidence." I said but Scott ignored me so I just walked away, I didn't want to deal with them right know. As I rounded the corner I bumped into Allison.

"Oh hey, Scott's looking for you." I simply said.

"Thanks, I couldn't find my phone."

"Yeah…"

"See you around Brianna!." Allison called. "I'm kind of running late!"

"MAKE SURE YOU FIND SCOTT!." I Screamed as she rounded the corner, I made my way to my locker just as the loud speaker came on.

"Attention Students this is your principle, I know you're all wondering about the incident that accrued last night to one of our buses. As police try to find out what happened classes will proceed as scheduled." The hallways were filled with a bunch of Aw's.

I was in chem sitting next to Stiles our favorite class of the day!(Sarcasm noted) When Scott turned to look at us.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door."

"Maybe." I mumbled as I tried to do my work.

"Could have been animal blood." Stiles said. "Maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?."

"Ate it." I said.

"Raw?." Scott said looking at me.

"No you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf oven. I don't know you're the one who can't remember anything." Stiles said.

"Mr. Stilinski." Mr. Harris said. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out every once and a while." I laughed and Stiles punched me so I glared at him and rubbed my arm.

"I think you and Mr. McCall would benift from a little distance yes?."

"No." Stiles whined so I smirked.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be to much." Mr. Harris said as Scott and Stiles moved away from me.

"Hey I think they found something!." A girl named Nicole said, We all got up towards the window and I was squished in-between Scott and Stiles. We all watched as the police dragged somebody in a on a gurney into the ambulance.

"Thats not a rabbit?." Scott said to us. Right before they got him in the ambulance he suddenly started screaming making the whole class jump and shriek.

"Okay this is good this is good." Stiles said as we backed away from the group.

"How is this good?!." I yelled at him.

"He got up he's not dead." Stiles said. "Dead guys can't do that!."

"Stiles, I did that." Scott said. I was in the library sense I didn't want to eat lunch with Scott and Stiles. I got bored and decided to blow off the rest of the day. I didn't want to deal with Scott and his werewolfyness right know. I took a little walk in the woods turning my phone off for no distractions and came to a little edge that overlooked the water. I was there for so long that it the sun started to go down.

"It's beautiful isn't it." I jumped at the voice. I turned to see Derek Hale. I slightly panicked but I was over it in seconds knowing he was innocent.

"Yeah, I used to come here all the time."

"Me too." Derek said sitting next to me. "You're not scared of me?."

"Why would I be scared of you?." I asked. Derek seemed puzzled.

"Cause I'm a murder, or at least thats what everyone is saying about me." Derek said. I stared at him.

"Considering the girl you "Killed" is your sister, I don't believe it." I said adding quotations at Killed.

"Thanks." Derek said. "Your brother seems to think differently."

"My brothers a dumb ass." I said.

"Shouldn't you be at school?."

"I blew it off."

"Why?." Derek asked.

"My brother and best friend are to interested in their social lives than me."

"I'm sure that's not true." Derek told me.

"It sometimes feels like they don't even care about me, I know Scott's got other shit on his mind but we used to tell each other everything." I sighed.

"Scott still cares about you."

"How do you know, You barley no us?." I said.

"Look, I know you know my secret sense I know Scotts, his heartbeat picks up when he's around you."

"What do you mean by that?."

"Could be anything, could be he's nervous, scared, happy anything really." Derek said.

"Why would he be scared?." I asked.

"I said it could be anything, Listen, you should head home."

"Why it's not like anyone cares about me?."

"Brianna, stop saying that, People care about you more than you know." I felt my own heart skip a beat.

"Thanks Derek."

"I'll drive you home." I said.

"Ah.." Derek looked at me. "What time is it?."

"5 why?." _Dad's still at work. _

"Listen, I know you know I'm not scared of you but it wouldn't look good if I came home with a so called killer. But my dad's at work, it's just Stiles I have to deal with. But yeah I'll take a ride." I said smiling, Derek stood up and offered me his hand, so I took it. In the car I turned on my phone and got so many messages.

10 missed Calls from Stiles.

10 from Scott.

5 from Lydia

3 from Danny and Allison.

After Derek dropped me off I walked inside.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!." Stiles screamed as I walked in.

"LANGUAGE!." I scolded.

"What the hell do you think you're doing hanging around Derek freaking Hale!."

"He's not that bad Stiles."

"You blew off school! Do you know how worried I was about you? How worried Scott was."

"Scott's fine!." I said.

"He was freaking out, worse than he did with Allison."

"Sure he was." I said with no emotion.

"What's that sapossed to mean? I thought you and Scott were friends again." Stiles said.

"You know what it means Stiles." I ignored his calls and went into my room to do my homework. About an hour later I got a text from Stiles.

_S-We're__ going to help Scott figure out what he did to the bus driver._

_B-Why do I have to come?_

_S-Lookout._

_b-Why am I always the lookout?._

_S-JUST GET UR ASS DOWN HERE!._I sighed. When we picked up Scott he looked at me weirdly.

"Where were you today, you weren't in 7th period?." Scott seemed to be studying me.

"Took a walk in the woods." I said.

"Were you with anyone?." Scott asked.

_Scott's pov._

"Were you with anyone?."

"No." Brianna said, I listened to her heart beat, _Why is she lying to me! how could she be with Derek! her sent was all over him…._

"But…."I started.

"Derek drove her home." Stiles said angrily. I could sense Brianna's anger at Stiles.

"He isn't that bad Stiles!." Brianna said. "He comforted me!."

"Why do you need comfort. You're the strongest girl I know."

"I'm not that strong." Brianna said. I heard her whisper to herself. "I'm falling apart." She sighed. I felt my heart break. She's come so far and I hope she doesn't fall into old habits.

_Back to Bree's Pov. _

We parked the jeep at the School.

"Just wait. Somebody needs to keep watch." Scott said to Stiles.

"Why are we the ones to always keep watch!." Stiles mumbled as he tried to climb.

"Cause it's just the three of us!." Scott answered.

"Why is it starting to feel like you're batman and we're robin?." I tilted my head curiously.

"I don't want to be Robin all the time!." I said.

"No one's batman and Robin any of the time." Scott said.

"Not even some of the time?." Stiles whined.

"JUST STAY HERE!."

"OH MY GOD!." Stiles whined dragging me with him back to the jeep. We watched as Scott walked towards the busses.

"Whats he doing?." I asked.

"Trying to figure out if he hurt the bus driver." Stiles said. Scott got on the bus slowly. After about ten minuets Stiles said.

"Whats that?." I noticed a light moving towards the bus. Stiles blasted his horn and seconds later Scott came sprinting out of the bus. He jumped on a car and flipped over the fence and hopped in the car pushed me onto his lap I sense I took his place in the front.

"GO GO DRIVE GET US OUT OF HERE!." Scott yelled. Stiles backed up and we started driving away.

"Did it work did you remember?." Stiles asked.

"Yeah I was there last night, but the blood some of it was mine." Scott said pulling my hair awkwardly out of his face.

"So you did attack him?." I Asked.

"No, I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine, they were Dereks."

"Are you sure?." Scott chose to ignore me.

"What about the driver?." Stiles asked.

"It was like I was trying to protect him!."

"Wait why would Derek help you try to remember that he attacked the driver?." Stiles asked.

"That's what I don't get." Scott said.

"It's gotta be a pack thing."

"What do you mean?." Scott and I asked Stiles.

"Like an initiation." Stiles said. "Like you gotta kill together."

"Because ripping somebody's throat out is a real bonding experience." I chuckled while Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yah but you didn't do it!." Stiles said to us. "Which means you're not a killer. and it also means that-"

"That I can go out with Allison." And with that being said I hopped right off of Scotts lap and lightly smashed my head on the back seat sense the car was obviously moving.

"I was going to say it means you won't kill Bree and me." Stiles said.

"Oh yah!." I face palmed. "That too." _Thanks Scott._

—Time Skip—

Later that night Stiles and I were having a movie night and were watching my favorite movie Pineapple Express.

"God I love James Franco!." I said.

"We all know." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

After having a little movie night we both went to bed, little did we know that tomorrow would be filled with much more excitement

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter not much to work with for this episode. I know the ending sucked but yeah... New Chapter up by tomorrow.

-Liz


	7. Ch 6-A life time of nightmares

**Hey guys sorry for the long update, I was focussed on School sense the semester is almost over. anyway here's the next chapter. Please review it would mean the world to me!. It's kind of a small chapter but I worked some of my own material in it.**

* * *

"Dumb-ass wake up time for school." Stiles said walking into my room.

_What a wonderful way to be woken up in the morning._

"Thanks Stiles." I said yawning and rolling my eyes. I eyed my outfit sitting on the chair and smiled. I took a shower and let my hair towel dry. I got dressed in a white tee-shirt a gray oversized cardigan, black leggings and a Michael kors watch I got for christmas last year. After getting dressed I applied some light makeup just: Concealer, powder, bronzer, shimmer cream eyeshadow and mascara. I braided my hair in a fishtail side braid sense it wasn't fully dry. I walked down the stairs and saw Stiles eating alone again.

"Dad left early?." I asked grabbing an apple.

"Yeah, zat, vall youz gunna veat?." Stiles said with food in his mouth.

"You're disgusting." Stiles ate his food and swallowed.

"I said is that all you're going to eat?."

"Not really hungry." I said. Stiles eyed me but shook it off. "Besides we're stopping at Dunkin' Donuts today right?." Stiles nodded eagerly. "Then we better go." After ordering our coffees and parking at school we walked to class arm in arm. The day went by pretty quickly and before I new it I was in last period with Scott and Stiles. We were all getting our quizzes back from the day before. I helped Stiles study a lot on his sense he wanted to do good this year. Scott and Stiles were talking about the Alpha and Stiles asked.

"Okay If Derek's not the Alpha and not the one who bit you then who did?."

"I don't know."

"Did he kill the bus driver?." I asked Scott.

"I don't know!." Scott said louder.

"Does Allison's dad know about the-." Stiles began.

"I DON'T KNOW!." Scott said almost in a yell dragging everyone's attention to him. Stiles and I got our quizzes back and I got a A+ and Stiles got a A. Stiles fist bumped me and we both turned to see how Scott did. D-.

"Dude you gotta study more." Stiles said. I smacked him on the back of his head. "It was a joke!." Stiles said to Scott. "It was one test you can make it up."

"Quiz." I said correcting him.

"Whatever." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"I could help you, I helped Stiles get an A!." I said. Scott stared at me he seemed to be overthinking what I said.

_Scott's pov. _

_Damn! I really do need Brianna's help. But we're still kind of fighting. But she helped Stiles get an A!. Maybe you can ask Allison, she's smart right?._ I thought to myself. Brianna seemed to be studying me waiting for an answer

"No I'm studying with Allison tonight." Brianna's face fell like it literally fell from a wide smile to a frown. _What is up with her lately?._

Back to Bree's pov.

_To say I was disappointed would be an understatement. I wanted to talk to Scott about our friendship. He seems to be always angry with me I know he's a werewolf and everything but he always seems to be more angry towards me, sure he's mad at Stiles but it's always me. _

"Thats my boy!." Stiles said.

"We're just studying." Scott said. _Please just study! please!._

"Ah no you're not." Stiles said.

"Shut up." I said just the same time Scott said. "No I'm not?."

"Not if I'm forced to live threw you Scott." _Okay what!?._ "If you go to her house today and squander this amazing opportunity I swear to god I'll have you de-bald."

"What is wrong with you?." I said Stiles gave me a annoyed/apologetic look.

"Okay." Scott said. "Just stop with the questions." Scott turned to me too. "Both of you."

"Done." Stiles said.

"No more questions." I said.

"We won't talk about the Alpha or Derek. Who still scares me, and who Bree wants in her bed." _Seriously again!. _

"I don't like him." I said to Stiles.

"Sure you don't."

"You know who I like Dip-Shit." Scott looked at me weirdly like he wanted to know who I liked. _Well duh Bree._UGH Stupid teenage life.

—Time skip after class—

"Okay really Stiles." I said as we put our books in our lockers ready to go home.

"What?." He asked oblivious.

"You know I have a crush on _you know who_" I whispered sense there was people around. " why'd you have to say all that stuff about him and _you know. _in front of me, it hurts."

"Come on Bree, your my sister I love you but I can't always root for you, If Voldemort wants to date Harry Potter than so be it." People looked at us weirdly but we ignored them.

"Okay first there is so many things wrong with that statement." I said.

"and second. Why Voldemort and Harry Potter?."

"Well you said you know who. And you like Harry Potter."

"The book and movies." I said.

"Yeah, so Scott's like Harry because you both like them, and Allison's Voldemort cause she's the enemy."

"Allison's my friend." I said. "Sort off."

"Exactly, you like her, but you don't like her cause's she's dating Scott."

"That makes so much sense, but also makes no sense at all." I said my mind was all confused. I got the Harry Potter reference but I was still confused. Stiles roles his eye's at me and said.

"Bree, He's just trying to figure stuff out, besides I thought you liked Derek know?."

"I don't. I mean I do. I mean I've just met the guy I'm not going to fall madly in love with a guy I've only know for not even two weeks yet. I'm not that type of girl." I said.

"Sure your not."

"I'm not, anyway who can Derek be?." I asked "For our Harry Potter analogy?."

"Um…Draco!. Because he's scary, and an enemy."

"What's up with you and enemy's?." Stiles ignored me. Again.

"And his name starts with a D." Stiles said. I smiled.

"So it's settled. Scott's Harry, Allison is Voldemort and Derek is Draco?." I said laughing.

"Yup and I can be Ron, and you can be Hermione… oh wait, never mind you can be Ginny!." Stiles said. I laughed.

"Good thing you changed that." I said.

"Yup!. Now Come on I want to get home, shit load of homework tonight."

"Good use of vocabulary."

"You swear too!."

"Not as much as you ass whole." I said swearing on purpose.

"Actually you swear more." Stiles said.

"Whatev's bitch." I laughed as we walked towards the jeep. As Stiles was backing out, I was reaching for my phone in my purse which was currently in the backseat of the jeep when Stiles slammed on the break. I lightly hit my head on the roof.

"What the hell!." Stiles pointed ahead and I saw a very pale, sweaty looking Derek. "Oh my god!." I said. I started to move but Stiles stopped me.

"Stay." Stiles said to me.

"I'm not a dog." I said and went to get out but he stopped me again.

"For the love of god stay put!."Stiles said as Scott ran up to the window. Scott and Stiles ran to Derek as he fell. I sighed. People were starting to honk their horns sense Stiles was blocking all the traffic. Scott started brining Derek towards the car so I got out and got back into the back seat. Scott put Derek in the front seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek said.

"What?." I asked confused as to what was going on. They ignored me _of course I'm always ignored_.

"How am I supposed to do that?." Scott asked.

"It's the argent she's with them."

"Why should I help you?!." Scott said.

"Because he helped me you jack ass." I said angrily, something was wrong with Derek even I could see it. Scott glared at me.

"Because you need me." Derek said to Scott.

"Fine, I'll try." Scott said as Stiles got in the jeep.

"Okay what is going on?." I asked.

"Derek got shot by a hunter, Not heeling cause different type of bullet. Dying slowly." Stiles said.

"Okay well, what are we still doing here? move!." I said.

"I hate you for this so much!." Stiles said to me.

—Time skip ten minuets later—

Stiles kept trying to call Scott but he wasn't answering. So I texted him.

B-_Did you find it yet?. _

S-_Need more time._

I sighed annoyed.

"What did he say?." Derek asked.

"The bastard needs more time." I glanced towards Derek as he took of his jacket. He looked really bad.

"Hey try not to bleed out on my seats." Stiles said.

"Dude!." I Scolded.

"What?." I rolled my eyes at Stiles. "Anyway we're almost there."

"Almost where?." I asked.

"Derek's house."

"What! no you can't take me there!." He said almost in fear.

"I can't take you to your own house?." Stiles said.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek replied. Stiles slowed down and pulled the jeep to the side of the road.

"What are you doing he needs help!?." I said to Stiles.

"what happens if Scott can't find your magic bullet. Hum?." Stiles asked.

"are you dying?." He asked.

"Not yet." Derek said. " I have a last resort."

"What do you mean what last resort!?." Stiles asked. Derek lifted up his sleeve. "Oh my god what is that!?." Even I almost gaged. "is that contagious?." Stiles asked. "You know what you should probably just get out."

"Stiles!." I said.

"start the car. Now!." Derek ordered.

"you know I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look right now." Stiles said.

"just start the damn car!." I said.

"No! you know what if I wanted to I could just drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car… or I am gonna rip your throat out… with my teeth."

Derek said to Stiles. Stiles glared at him and started up the jeep.

—time skip— 4pm.

Stiles was on the phone with Scott. So far we've just been driving around with Derek not knowing what to do.

"What am I supposed to do with him." Stiles said. "And by the way he's starting to smell." Stiles said. "like death."

"Little dramatic Stiles." I said annoyed and wanting to go home. Stiles ignored me.

"What about your boss?." Stiles asked. "you're not going to believe where he's trying to making me take you." Stiles handing the phone over to Derek.

"Did you find it?." Derek asked Scott. "look if you don't find it then I'm dead alright." "Then think about this the alpha calls you out against your will and he's going to do it again, next time you either kill with him or get killed." Derek paused. "So if you want to stay alive then you need me. Find the bullet." He hung up.

"Where are we taking him?." I asked Stiles.

"Animal clinic." Stiles said.

"What about Deaton, isn't he there?."

"Scott said Deatons gone by know."

We got to the animal clinic and Stiles unlocked the garage area. I got a text on my phone.

S-_Ask Derek about nordic blue monkshood. _

"Derek do you know anything relating to Nordic Blue Monkshood?."

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." _Okay not good._

"He has to bring me the bullet." Derek said.

"Why?." Stiles asked.

"'Cause I'm gonna die without it." We practically ran into the main part of the clinic Derek started taking off his shirt and I couldn't help but stare it wasn't till Stiles started talking that I broke my trance.

"Okay. You know that doesn't really look like anything that a good nights sleep couldn't handle." I smacked Stiles.

"If the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me." Derek said. He went over to the cabinets looking for something.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?."

"Stiles!." I said.

"What?!. It's true." He almost whispered the last part.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet on time…last resort." Derek said.

"Which is?." We asked at the same time.

"One of you's gunna cut off my arm." Derek said holding a saw.

"NOT IT!." I practically screamed.

"Oh come on!." Stiles begged.

"I'm not cutting off the guys arm, besides we can count on Scott." Both boys looked at me. "We can count on him."

Stiles and Derek kept passing the saw back and forth Stiles refusing to take it.

"Oh my god, what if you bleed to death?!."

"It'll heel if it works." Derek said while tying his shoulder with a band.

"Look. I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not!?." Derek asked Stiles.

"Because manly the cutting of the flesh, sawing of the bone and the blood!."

"You faint at the sight of blood?."

"Yes." I said at the same time as Stiles said. "No."

"No." He said glaring at me. "I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!."

"You fainted when we had to draw blood at the hospital last year?." I said.

"That was different."

"Whatever."

"Okay fine!." Derek began. "How about this. Either you cut off my arm. Or I'll cut of your head."

"You know I'm so not buying your threats anymore." Derek suddenly grabbed Stile's collar and pulled him towards him.

"Oh my god. Okay bought, sold." Stiles said. Derek suddenly looked like he was hacking up a fur ball. "What. What are you doing?." Derek suddenly barfed up a huge gallon of blood but not just any type of blood, BLACK blood.

"Oh my god know I'm going to puke." I said trying to hold it back.

"Oh my god what is that!?." Stiles said.

"My body…trying to heal itself."

"Well it's not doing a pretty good job of it." Stiles said.

"No shit!." I said.

"Now, we gotta do it Now." Derek said.

"Okay I don't think I can go threw with it!."

"JUST DO IT!." Derek screamed so loud I jumped back.

"Oh my god okay." I covered my eyes as Stiles placed the saw near Derek's arm.

"Stiles? Brianna!?." I heard the comforting voice of our best friend.

"Scott?!." Stiles said I said.

"I have never loved you so much than i do right know!." I said throwing my arms around him. He hugged me back but stopped when he saw Stiles. "What the hell are you doing!?."

"Stiles just almost cut off Derek's arm!."

"You just prevented a life time of nightmares." Stiles said I nodded eagerly.

"Did you get it?." Derek asked. Scott reached into his pocked and handed Derek the bullet.

"What are you going to do with it?." Stiles asked.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna." All of a sudden Derek fell to the floor dropping the bullet.

"No no no no!." Scott said running after the bullet.

"Derek!." I said running over to him. "Come wake up! you need to wake up!."

"Scott what the hell are we going to do!?." Stiles said.

"I don't know!."

"He's not waking up Scott!." I said.

"I think he's dying! I think he's dead."

"Just hold on!." Scott said to Stiles.

"I got it I got it!." Scott said running over to us.

"Please don't kill me for this." Stiles said.

"What are you-" Before I could finish Stiles punched Derek in the face so hard that it knocked him awake.

"Give me it." Derek said. We helped Derek up and brought him back over to the table. Derek bit the bullet apart and light the powder on fire. We all stared shocked. Once the flam burnt out Derek took the powder and put it on the wound. He shoved it in the wound with his fingers. Seconds later he started screaming he was in so much pain that he fell to the floor screaming. But suddenly the blood disappeared and the wound heeled.

"That was…AWESOME!." Stiles said.

"Dude!." I said to him. I went over to help Derek up and he wrapped a arm around my waist for support.

"Are you going to be okay?." I asked. Derek looked at me our faces so close.

"Well except from the agonizing pain."

"Guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said. If looks could kill Stiles would be his grave from Derek's glare.

"Okay we saved your life. Which means your going to leave us alone!." Scott said.

"What?." I said.

"Especially Brianna." Scott said.

"Are you fucking kidding me Scott?." I said pissed off.

"If you don't leave us alone I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad and tell him-."

"You're going to trust them?." Derek said. "you think they can help you?."

"Well why not?. They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott said.

"Oh heres the thing Scott their HUNTERS who hunt YOU!. Dumb ass!." I said.

"She's right, and I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?."

_time skip_

Even though I wanted to go with them, Derek said it wasn't the time and I was feeling rather tired. After dinner I went to sleep hopping to get the memory of the day out of my mind.

_Brianna's dream. _

_it was the same field the same circular field, but this time there was mirrors lined all the way around it, showing me and only me. _

"_Hello?." I sad. _

"_You're emotions are growing stronger." The same voice said. A bright white light started walking towards me from behind one of the mirrors. All I could see was the silhouette of a human I knew that surrounded by a bright light but nothing more. "That's good very good." _

"_Why is that good whats going on?." I said. _

"_You will find out soon. But for know you need to breath and float." _

"_What does that mean?." I asked. _

"_You will find out soon my sweat Brianna. Very soon." _Suddenly the image was gone and I was awake in my room. I sat up and looked at the clock. _2:30 am_?. I sighed and started to think about it again. _What is happening to me?. Why am I having dreams of this mysterious figure?. Why is Scott a werewolf but I'm nothing!. _I sighed again and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**So I hope you liked the chapter. Brianna's powers will be revealed in the upcoming Chapters!. Stay tuned!. **

**Please review!. **


End file.
